Delay/Disruptive Tolerant Networks (DTNs) traditionally provide a store and forward approach to support the transmission of messages over networks with long delay and/or with periods of disruption or outage. These situations can be common in, for example, space communications and military theater communications. In addition, the volume of messaging required to be transmitted for future space missions, including video and multi-spectral and hyper spectral imagery, is likely to increase significantly (100× in less than 5 years). This increase in volume can require a spacecraft to have a significant amount of storage on-board to support the DTN operation. For example, the spacecraft may have to store a significant volume of data while there is no existing connectivity to transmit. Larger storage requirements lead to larger size, weight and power (SWaP) needs at the spacecraft.